ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Perspectives From Another Dimension
Plot Jon, Kai, April and Jack are on a bus tour. A bus guide is standing at the front with a microphone. ''' Bus Guide: We are now approaching Barcelona. Any one who wants to visit Barcelona football stadium can, but for the people who don't, you can look around Barcelona, shop, all that sort of stuff. We will be in Barcelona for 3 hours. '''The bus stops and everyone gets out. Jon, Kai, April and Jack are standing near each other. Jack: I want to check out the stadium. Jon: Same. April: Me and Kai will go shopping then. Kai: See you back here in 3 hours then. April and Kai leave in the direction of the shops. Jon and Jack go towards Barcelona stadium to get a tour. The scene shows the football stadium view from the stands. Jon, Jack and the other people who were on the bus are standing by the pitch listening to the tour guide. Then an explosion happens from the stands on the right hand side of everyone, and Vilgax appears. Vilgax is exactly like his Omniverse appearance. Jon: Vilgax? Jack get everyone out of here. Jack: You sure you can take him? Jon: Yeah, if not just hold him off. Get everyone to safety. Jack leads everyone out of the stadium and Jon runs onto the pitch, where Vilgax is standing. Jon: What you want Vilgax, to kill me? Torture me? Take my Ultimatrix? Vilgax: To kill you slowly and then take your Ultimatrix! Jon: Good, just making sure you haven't lost your true path. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and gets Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Armodrillo! Vilgax: You think that can stop me? Vilgax runs towards Armodrillo and goes to punch him, but Armodrillo dodges. Armodrillo the punches Vilgax into the air and then jumps up to him, but Vilgax blasts him towards the town with his laser eyes. Now in the town, we see Kai and April looking in a shop window then Armodrillo comes out of the sky and lands on the road and skids along it for a bit. Kai and April go to Armodrillo. The Ultimatrix times out and Armodrillo has reverted to Jon. April: You okay? Jon: Yeah thanks. Kai: Who done that? Vilgax lands in front of Jon, Kai and April. Vilgax runs towards them, April absorbs the floor and become stone form. She punches Vilgax into the air. Jon hits the Ultimatrix down and gets NRG. NRG has his Omniverse appearance. He shoots at Vilgax who goes flying into space and then Vilgax disappears. NRG: Thanks sis. Then Paradox appears. NRG: Paradox. Paradox: Ah hello. April: What can we do for you? Paradox: Actually I only need Jon. NRG: What for? Paradox opens a portal next to NRG and NRG gets sucked into it. Paradox walks into the portal as well. They end up in Liverpool, but the buildings don't look right. NRG: Paradox! Why did you- Paradox is nowhere to be seen. NRG: Great. Suddenly an XLR8 comes running at NRG and knocks NRG over. This XLR8 is dark green and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Extreme-pace: And another alien goes down thanks to Extreme-pace! NRG gets up, Extreme-pace is about to go for NRG but Azmuth from dimension 49 appears on a hover board. Azmuth: No, stop it Jon. NRG: What do you mean? Extreme-pace: No, he's a bad guy! NRG sees that Extreme-pace is wearing an Omnitrix symbol. NRG moves over to Extreme-pace and hits the Omnitrix symbol. Extreme-pace is now Jon Marron from dimension 49. He is about 5 foot 9, he has medium black hair, he wears an orange top and brown trousers. He has 4 earrings, two in each ear. Jon 49: How did you do that? NRG hits his Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon. Jon: Because I'm you. Azmuth: A big Omnitrix. Seems like another dimensional version of me added more features to this one. Jon: Its called an Ultimatrix. I can transform into multiple aliens but I also have the ability to upgrade them to their Ultimate form. Jon 49: That is quite lame. Jon: If you say so. What dimension am I in? Azmuth: We have calculated it is dimension 49. Jon: Ah okay, though I don't know why Paradox sent me here. Azmuth: Paradox did? Jon: You know him? Jon 49: Yeah, he helped me get to Azmuth because my Omnitrix was in self destruct mode. Jon: That's never happened to me. Then an explosion happens, and 4 robbers break out of a jewellery store. Jon: You not going to do anything? Jon 49: I only take down aliens. That's all I care about. Azmuth: I can't convince him otherwise. I've tried. Jon: Then watch and learn kid. Jon runs over to the robbers and hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey shots web out of his tail and the four robbers are stuck to the floor. The Police arrive and take them away. Spidermonkey goes back over to Jon 49 and Azmuth. Jon 49: Nice I call him Monkey Web. Spidermonkey: Lame name, I call this one Spidermonkey! Azmuth: Very nice, though I'm still wondering why you are here. Spidermonkey: Is there a café nearby, I'm kinda thirsty. The scene moves to a café, Azmuth is standing on the table. Jon 49 and Jon, now in Human form, are sitting at the table. Jon 49 has a strawberry milkshake, Azmuth and a small chocolate milkshake and Jon has a cup of coffee. Jon 49: Why didn't you go for a milkshake? Jon: Didn't feel like it. Azmuth: Now tell us, how did Paradox get you here? Jon: After a battle with someone in my dimension, Paradox appeared saying he only needs me not April or Kai, then I land here in this dimension. Jon 49: April, like sister April? Jon: Yeah, isn't there an April here? Azmuth: April died a few months back. She was only 18, Jon here is 14 just getting to understand the Omnitrix which I gave him better. Jon (sad): Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Jon 49: You still have your older sister. Jon: She's my younger sister. I'm the older one, being 18 and April is 16. Azmuth: Same people but time difference in each dimension. Then the glass smashes due to sound waves. Jon 49 runs outside. Jon picks up Azmuth and put him on his shoulder and then runs outside. Standing in front of them is this dimensional version of Vilgax. Vilgax 49 looks like his Omniverse look by is dark purple. Jon 49: Vilgax! I thought I destroyed you after you killed my sister?! Jon: He killed April? He only put April in a coma in my dimension. Vilgax 49: Ah, another dimensional counterpart. You need all the back up you can get. Azmuth jumps down onto his hover board. Jon 49 runs towards Vilgax and hits to Omnitrix and turns into a Petrosapien, he goes to punch Vilgax but Vilgax punches the Petrosapien onto the floor next to Jon and Azmuth. Petrosapien: Ah, I thought Diamond Glitter would have been enough. Jon: Diamond Glitter? Wow. And you say I have the lame names. Azmuth: Vilgax would have improved since your last encounter. Jon: You need to think of the surroundings. Diamond Glitter: Like what? Jon: Hit that water pipe and get the water onto Vilgax, I've got an idea. Diamond Glitter hits the water pipe and it sprays onto Vilgax. Jon hits the Ultimatrix down and turns into Polar Smash. He then fires an ice beam at Vilgax 49 and he is now frozen. Jon 49's Omnitrix times out and Diamond Glitter reverts into Jon 49. Jon 49: I don't have that one. Polar Smash: I call him Polar Smash! Vilgax 49 smashes out of the ice which was concealing him, then he throws an ice chunk at Polar Smash. The Ultimatrix times out and Polar Smash reverts into Jon. Jon 49: Cause that was a good plan. Jon: I didn't hear yours. Azmuth: Maybe less arguing, more fighting. Jon: Do you have a Galvanic Mechamorph? Jon 49: A what? Jon goes over to his Omnitrix and finds the Galvanic Mechamorph. Jon slaps down Jon 49's Omnitrix and Jon 49 turns into Circuitry. Circuitry looks like 10 year old Ben though his white chest is blue. Circuitry: Circuitry! Jon: I'm not even going to comment. Jon selects Clockwork via hologram and presses the core down and transforms into Clockwork. Clockwork: Now merge with me. Circuitry merges with Clockwork and Clockwork fires a time beam at Vilgax 49, which hits. Then Vilgax 49 appears above them and smashes Clockwork and Circuitry into the ground. Vilgax 49 gets off them and moves back, laughing. Circuitry gets off Clockwork and then the Clockwork gets out of the hole. Circuitry's Omnitrix times out reverting him into Jon 49. Vilgax 49: Any last words? Jon 49: You're going to get beat. Clockwork: The Vilgax in my dimension is weaker than you, though he has a bigger weakness for- Clockwork hits the Ultimatrix symbol are transforms into Ulticon. Ulticon: Ulticon! Azmuth: You have that species DNA? Ulticon: Yep, now give me your Omnitrix. Ulticon gets Jon 49's Omnitrix and transforms him into a Tetramand. Tetramand: What? Why Quad Hands? Ulticon: Because you are powerful. Quad Hands: Oh. Vilgax 49 runs towards them, Quad Hands picks up Ulticon and throws him at Vilgax. Vilgax gets hit and is now on the ground. He jumps up, but Ulticon fires a cannon blast out of his right hand which sends Vilgax flying into space. The Omnitrix times out reverting Quad Hands into Jon 49 and the Ultimatrix times out making Ulticon revert back into Jon. Azmuth: That was good battling. Azmuth goes to Jon's Ultimatrix and messes with it until some Ulticon DNA comes out, Azmuth takes a small sample and puts the rest of the Ulticon DNA back into Jon's Ultimatrix. Jon: Why do you need Ulticon DNA? Azmuth: I have never used it, or seen it. Paradox enters via portal. Paradox: Ah there you are. Jon: You dropped me here. Paradox: So I did. Azmuth: Thanks for sending Jon. Jon 49: You knew? Jon: I guess you got Paradox to send me here. Paradox: That's right, but now ts time for you to return to your own dimension. Jon waves and Azmuth 49 and Jon 49. A portal appears in Barcelona back in Jon's dimension and Jon exits it. The Portal closes. April sees Jon and so does Kai. They go to him. April: Where did you go? Jon: Another dimension. Jon hugs both Kai and April at the same time. While hugging, Jon, April and Kai talk. Kai: What's this for? Jon: Just being in another dimension made me realise how much of the present you have to live in. April: What do you mean? Jon: In the dimension I was just in, you didn't exist cause you died. I'm just saying I'm happy that I have you both here. They stop hugging, Kai kisses Jon and then wraps her arm around his waist. Jon: What was that for? Kai: Being a good boyfriend and saying your happy that we are here. The three of them look up to the sky. Major Events NRG is used for the first time Circuitry, Quad Hands, Diamond Glitter and Extreme-pace make their debut Jon 49, Azmuth 49, Vilgax 49 and Vilgax make their debut Charactrers Jon Marron April Marron Jack Jon 49 (First Appearance) Azmuth 49 (First Appearance) Vilgax 49 (First Appearance) Paradox Aliens Used Jon Marron * Armodrillo * NRG (First Appearance) * Spidermonkey * Polar Smash * Clockwork * Ulticon Jon 49 * Extreme-pace (First Appearance) * Diamond Glitter (First Appearance) * Circuitry (First Appearance) * Quad Hands (First Appearance) Trivia Jon Marron goes to another dimension and meet his dimensional counterpart Category:Episodes